


You're My Best Friend

by Nakura_Orihara



Series: Best Friends [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, But he has feelings, Church is an asshole, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakura_Orihara/pseuds/Nakura_Orihara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church knew he was an asshole and that he shouldn't be selfish. But that didn't stop him from wanting Caboose's forgiveness, he knew that he didn't deserve it, everyone knew that he didn't deserve it. But hey. Whoever said that he made good choices?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I wrote a really nice note but then my phone died, so this is just gonna be the shortened version of it, sorry. 1. I am not giving up of Your Love, My Pain and The Darkness Gives Me Warmth. 2. However, I am going to be putting them on hiatus for an undetermined amount of time. 3. I fucking love Red vs. Blue. 4. I love Michael J. Caboose more than anything and he deserves all the love in the world. 5. Enjoy.

  Church hated planes. He may hate a lot of things, but planes? Oh, they were on the top of the list. How can they even stay up in the air? Church knows that he’s not the smartest person in the world, but he wasn’t stupid, he knows how gravity works, this fucking hunk of metal shouldn’t have even been able to get off the ground, let alone fly over 20,000 feet. He was going to be sick, ‘this fucking plane better have some vomit bags or else it’s gonna get real messy in here, real fast.’ he thought. But that wasn’t the only reason why Church felt like throwing up violently all over the giant, metal, death trap he was currently in. Three days ago Carolina had told him that their “mission” was over. That she wanted to go back and apologize to Washington for everything she’s done and thought that Church should do the same. This lead to a pretty lengthy argument in which Church told Carolina to go fuck herself because she was the one who came up with the stupid fucking idea for the “ let’s become good guys” mission anyway. But, That’s not really why he was angry. Hell, he wasn’t even angry to begin with. Church was scared. Scared of seeing his old team again. Scared of how much they must hate him for not saying goodbye. Church knew that what he did was shitty, leaving without saying goodbye? He knew how it felt whenever Tex left without saying anything, so why would he ever do it? Especially to Caboose, Tucker, and even The Reds.

  You know, that's a really good question, and if you asked it to him Church would probably punch you in the face. And yeah, he'd probably beat the shit out of you, but after, he would ask himself the same question a million times. Why? God, now he's starting to sound like Griff. He gripped his hair in frustration. He seemed to do that a lot ever since aquiring an actual physical body. It was like he was checking to see if it was a dream and he was still a tiny holographic fairy perched on Carolina’s shoulder. His new body looked extremely similar to the one he remembered. Pale, black hair, green eyes, and a not too shabby build. He would even go so far as to say he was damn attractive, he even started to grow a beard.

  A light hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. 

  “Church, you OK?” Church looked up to Carolina, her eyes showed concern. He briefly wondered if he should tell her what he’s been feeling. Ugh, when did he start acting like a girl.

  “Uh yeah, Carolina. I’m fine.” Church lied. “Just nervous about seeing the old team again.”

  He tried to joke, but honestly? Seeing his team again scared the crap out of him. Every night since Carolina told him that they should go back he’s been going over the different scenarios of how his team would react, the scenario always ended badly and kept Church from sleeping.

  Carolina gave him one more look of concern before going back to her usual stoic freelancer self. “Just wanted to let you know that we’ll be arriving at Valhalla at 0600 hours.” 0600 hours, that was only four hours away. Four hours until he faces the hatred of his soon to be ex teammates. Church gave her a small smile as a thanks, she nodded her head and left to go back to the cockpit. He sighed as he leaned back into his seat, this was going to be a long four hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes hurt. Church is still a distrusting asshole and Carolina is just trying to be nice.

_ “Church help!”  _

_ Caboose? Church looked around the canyon to find where the voice had come from.  _

_ “CHURCH PLEASE!” _

_  He looked around frantically to find Caboose, his was heart beating so hard that Church thought it was going to jump out of his chest.  _

_ “CABOOSE!” Church yelled. _

_ “CABOOSE WHERE ARE YOU!” _

_  Church was breathing heavily, it was too silent and too fucking dark, he couldn’t see anything.  There were no more screams. None that he could hear anyways.  Dark thoughts of what happened to Caboose  crept into his mind.  His heart constricted painfully at the thought of his friend hurt… or worse. _

_ “CABOOSE!” _

_ “CHURCH?” _

_ Instantly Church felt relief flood his body, but it was quickly discarded for an even stronger worry. _

_ “CABOOSE WHERE ARE YOU?” _

_ “CHURCH?” _

_ “CABOOSE! TALK TO ME! ARE YOU OK?!” _

_ “CHURCH, WHERE ARE YOU?” _

_ “CABOOSE! I’M HERE!” _

_ “CHURCH!” _

_ “CHURCH!” _

_ “CHURCH!” _

_ “ _ Church!”

 Church jerked awake to see Carolina looking at him concernedly.

“Are you alright?”

 He thought about telling her about his dream, but decided against it.  Carolina wasn’t the type of person you just go and tell your feelings to, she was a soldier and she was trained to get information out of people.  Well, Church wasn’t going to be one of them and besides, he can handle his own.  Of course he can.  He’s died, came back and died again, was a ghost (but not really) for a long time, found out he was an AI that was created because some idiot couldn’t let go, and came back one more.  It wasn’t like Church couldn't not think about Caboose possibly being… no.  Caboose was fine.  No.   **Is** fine.  Caboose is fine.  And so was Church.  Everything is fine, and that’s exactly what he told Carolina.

 “Church,” she began softly, her eyes looked warm and understanding.  But he knew that it was a lie.  “You were screaming in your sleep.”

_ ‘Yeah?’  _ He wanted to say,  _ ‘And what’s it to you?’  _  He knew that would have been childish to say, but it beats having to talk about his dream.

 “Carolina, I’m telling you.” 

_ ‘I’m scared.’ _

“I’m fine.”

_ ‘I’m scared to think of what will happen when I go back.’ _

“You seriously have nothing to worry about.”

_ ‘I’m scared because,’ _

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me at least.”

‘ _ What if Caboose hates me?’ _

 It was a spectacular lie if Church has ever told one, hell, he’d almost fool himself.  But, he knew what he felt, and he knew why he couldn't tell Carolina.  Despite the fact that they had spent almost a month together, Church still felt like he couldn’t trust her.  Maybe it was because she’s so similar to Tex, Church didn’t know.  But what he did know, was that he was going to keep on lying, until… well, until he could learn to trust her.  Which, yeah.  Seems kinda flawed, but hey.  What other plan was there?

 Carolina still looked at him with a look of uncertainty in her eyes, but didn’t push forward.

 “Alright,” she said. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.” 

 Carolina let out a sigh, “I just wanted to let you know, that we’re almost to Valhalla.”

 Church gripped his chair tightly, “Yeah? How much longer?”

 If Carolina noticed anything, she didn't comment on it.

“We’ll be there in one more hour,” She stood up from her crouched position.  “You might want to start getting ready, I don’t know how well I’ll be able to land the plane.”

 Church looked at her incredulously, “Are you saying you don’t know how to fly a plane?”

 Her glare was enough to shut him up, “Of course I know how to fly a plane.” She looked hesitant, “But,” she paused. “I might not be the best at landing one.”

 Again, this is why Church hated planes.  You can never trust them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! Let me know if you guys liked it or not. See you the next time I post a chapter ( which will hopefully be soon ). Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took such a long time to update, I really have no excuse.

   Church tried not to let his nerves get to him as Carolina flew on low to the canyon. He thought of how everyone will react to seeing him and Carolina, and if they’ll celebrate or be furious. Most of all, he thought about Caboose and how, despite his overwhelming friendship, he might not forgive Church for leaving. Church tapped his leg nervously as he saw the canyon and soon, the bases.

“Prepare for landing.”Carolina’s voice crackled over the speaker. Church wondered why she used the speaker instead of just telling him, it wasn’t like the plane was very big. But still, he tightened his seat belt and held on to the side of his chair. Church felt each bump as if they were running over him, he could hear the clicking of buttons being pressed as Carolina tried to stabilize the plane.

_   “It’s going to get a little bumpy.” _ Carolina crackled over the intercom.  Church gripped the armrests tighter and prayed to every deity that would listen to not let him die.

  It felt like an eternity before the plane landed.  Church was pretty sure that he had blacked out at some point, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to say it out loud.  With shaky hands, Church unbuckled his seatbelt right as Carolina stepped out of the cockpit. 

  “We’re here.” She announced.

   Church was still trying to hold in his lunch so he just nodded.

  “We’re about a mile away from the bases, so I figured we could just walk the rest of the way.”

   Fuck. Walking? The whole point of having a plane was so you didn’t have to walk, that was the entire reason Church even agreed to get on the giant, flying, metal, death trap.  Church let out an annoyed sigh.

  “Oh, I’m sorry,” Carolina said. “Is one mile too much for a big, strong, soldier like you?” She asked sarcastically in a sugar sweet tone.

   “Fuck off, Carolina.” Church spat out.     “You being a shitty pilot is the reason why I feel so sick now.”

  Carolina’s eyes widened.  No one had ever called her shitty at anything and lived about it.

  “I did tell you that it wasn’t very good at landing, didn’t I?”

  “Yeah.” Church said bitterly.

  Carolina rolled her eyes at Church’s answer and hit his arm playfully.

   “Come on,” She pulled Church up from his seat.  “If we leave now, we can probably make it there before the sun sets.”

  Church’s heart clenched as Carolina spoke of how early they were going to be, which meant he was so much closer to seeing Caboose.  

  “Yeah,” Church said softly.  “Let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. gonna try and get another chapter out soon.

Church tried to calm himself as he and Carolina made their way up the hill. He could barely see his old compound, but nonetheless, he was still nervous. The thoughts in his mind were racing. Thoughts about how everyone was going to react to him coming back, if they were even going to take him back. Church shook his head. He couldn’t afford to think like that right now. Not when he was so close to seeing his old team.

“We’re almost there!” Carolina shouted.

She had a pretty hefty lead on Church. Honestly, it seemed like she was more nervous than he was at this point. But unlike Church, Carolina knew that she wanted to see her old friends and was making an effort to do so. 

Church wanted to hate her. He really did. He wanted to hate her for asking him to go on her mission. He wanted to hate her for making him leave his team. He absolutely wanted to hate her for wanting to go back. But he couldn’t. How could he? He was the one who agreed to go on the mission. He was the one who agreed to leave his team. And honestly? He did want to go back. He wanted to hear Tucker and Wash’s bitching in the morning. He wanted to see Sarge tell Griff how much he hated him. He even wanted to see Doc try and “save” someone again. But most of all. Church wanted to see Caboose. He wanted to hear Caboose ask his dumb questions, that he always paid attention to even though he pretended he hated them. He wanted to help get Caboose get dressed in the morning, not because Caboose couldn’t do it on his own but because he just wanted to be close to him. He wanted to hear Caboose say that he was his best friend and that he loved him. 

The thought of seeing his old teammates now filled him with determination instead of dread. Church quickened his pace so that he was now caught up with Carolina. 

She gave him a knowing smirk as he now walked with her side by side. “What took you so long?”

Church shrugged, a bit out of breath. Shut up. Carolina was really far ahead. “Just thinking.”

“Oh?” she questioned. “Well, be careful. You might blow a gasket.” She teased.

Church playfully knocked into her. “Shut up.”

Carolina pulled her fist back, about to retaliate when she a giant explosion. Both Carolina and Church froze from their position on the hill. They could hear gunshots accompanied with a loud voice shouting, “GET BACK HERE YA DIRTY BLUES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you've probably noticed, I have changed the tags and completed the story. I was originally going to make this into one giant story about Church's redemption with the Reds and Blues, but I have decided to turn it into a series instead. The next installment will be in Caboose's point of view and how he's had to deal with Church's absence. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it. Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hate it? Find it incredibly devastating? Let me know. Also, if you find yourself wanting to yell at me or cry about Red vs. Blue, please go to my tumblr: jja947  
> 


End file.
